Voice Mail Systems (VMS's) can allow a user to retrieve messages left by callers. Generally, a caller places a call to the user and the VMS can give the caller the option of leaving a message for the user when the user does not answer the call. However, the user has little control over the message content or over who is leaving a message. More recent VMS's provide the caller's identification to the user prior to presenting the message to the user. Thus, such systems can provide an opportunity for the user to screen messages prior to listening to the messages.
Email systems offer another means by which a message can be left for a user. Current email systems can provide means for a user to categorize incoming messages, such that the user can choose categories of email to view. For example, a filter can be applied to incoming email to detect junk mail and the system can place junk mail in a folder separate from other email, or can delete it entirely if the user so chooses. In addition, users can subscribe to receive emails from selected parties. For example, a user may choose to receive emails for updates to software he has purchased and to receive emails from merchants regarding promotional sales of certain products. A need exists for a voice mail system that can include the organizational and subscription capabilities of email systems, as well as other improved services for the user. A further need exists for a messaging system wherein a party sending a message can categorize the contents of the message and users can choose the categories of messages they wish to retrieve.